


Tropical Waters

by dragonswithjetpacks



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fiona Ryder - Freeform, Gen, Ryder Family - Freeform, Ryder Siblings, Ryder Twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonswithjetpacks/pseuds/dragonswithjetpacks
Summary: It's only a matter of days before the Andromeda Initiative takes flight. Believing this journey is an important mark on her new beginning, Fiona decides she is due for a fresh start. And nothing marks a fresh start like a new hair style.





	Tropical Waters

Steam rose from the cracks around the bathroom door, visible through streams of light coming from the hallway light. With it came a strong smell that caused Scott to raise his shirt over his nose. This was not his first time crossing paths with the chemical fragrance. On the contrary, he knew it well. Portraits of their family lined the walls and in each of them, her hair was a different color. Sometimes, it was long and green. Other times, it was short and pink. At one point, half of her head was shaved with bright yellow streaks. The only portraits showing her natural, wavy, long and dark brown hair were from her childhood. And those photos were few. Because if you knew Fiona, you knew she did not sit still for anyone. 

"Fiona!" He shouted through his shirt while banging on the door. "Come on. We're going to be late for debriefing." 

"Come on in, Scott." 

"I don't want to come in. I want you to come _out_." 

The door burst open, releasing a wave of vapor that made his eyes water. Fiona leaned against the door frame with palms, a smile so wild and contagious that he swore it was viral. And it was, as he found himself grinning beneath his shirt.  

"Get in here, Slim," she grabbed his arm, pulling him into the bathroom before he had a chance to say no. 

His shirt dropped and he instantly felt a burning sensation in his nostrils. It reached the back of his throat, throwing him into a coughing fit that forced him to sit down.  

"God that smell is strong." 

"I always get the best stuff. But this time... it needs to last for 600 years." 

When his senses came back around and he was able to keep his eyes open, he quickly scanned the room. The bathroom was white before, he swore by his decent memory it was. But not today. There were splatters of blue all across the floors and walls. And at the bathroom sink was Fiona, a blue towel sitting upon her head as she wiped the mirror clean. He was pretty sure the towels were white, too. 

"Dad's going to be pissed, Fi," he put his head in hands. 

"Dad's not going to care because we aren't going to _be_ here anymore," she shook her head, her towel rocking back and forth like a tower about to crumble. 

He groaned. This was the same routine, rinse and repeat, since they were kids. Fiona was the youngest of the twins. And the smallest. She was also the loudest. Unlike Scott who was skinny, tall, and pale with the humor equivalent to a sloth. He was, however, the smartest and most practical of the two. And his entire life had consisted of telling Fiona a.) "This is a bad idea" b.) "We should go home" or c.) "Dad's going to be pissed". Fiona was a hurricane. Sometimes, she was fun. But sometimes, she was a disaster. Her multi-colored hair and all. But somehow, she managed to get away with so much. Especially with their father. 

"So... what's the big reveal. Is it blue?" 

Fiona shot a side glance at him to acknowledge his sarcasm. "I was thinking about what color I wanted to dye it. I've been everything. All colors. Every hue. But you know what I've never been, Scott? The one color that I always wanted to dye but never did?" 

"I guess it's probably blue," he shrugged with his hands in the air. 

"Blue!" She squeeled in excitement while ignoring his lack of interest. "I don't know why I never did. It's going to bring out my eyes. It's going to look great with the uniform. With the suit. With everything." 

"Not with everything," he was trying to sound excited but was failing. 

"I want to go into Andromeda with a good feeling." 

"Then, let's do this." 

"Are you ready?" She asked. 

"Absolutely." 

"Okay. Come here. I can't do it. I need you to unwrap the towel while I look in the mirror." 

"Fiona, seriously?" 

"Seriously. We do this together." 

With  yet another sigh, he pushed himself off the toilet to trudge behind her. He admitted that he at least gotten used to the smell. He wondered how Fiona had put up with it for so many years. Sometimes, he thought that there may be a theory about her excitement neutralizing her senses, allowing her some sort of adrenaline boosted immunity. But psychology was never his forte. Which brought him to the fact that the longer he made her wait, the more likely he was to get smacked by an overly eager hand. So without wasting another second, he removed the towel from her head. But the color wasn't exactly the color of blue he had expected. The golden color it was before must have affected the dye. But he had to admit, he loved it. And she was right. It brought out her eyes. 

"It reminds me of the tropical waters when we were beach side," he said softly. 

"It's... a different blue." 

"It's still pretty, Fi." 

"Yeah..." She smiled sweetly. "It's gorgeous. I've always wanted this color." 


End file.
